This disclosure relates to a valve for a dental instrument and more particularly to a disposable dental valve device for a high volume evacuator having a tapered inlet or interior for receiving a tip.
During a dental procedure it is important to be able to remove saliva, blood, tooth fragments, metals, and other debris from the mouth of a patient. Removal of this matter allows a dentist to be able to perform a procedure in an unobstructed manner. Various systems or devices have been developed to remove liquid and solid materials from a mouth during a dental procedure. One device that is capable of removing saliva is known as a saliva ejector. A saliva ejector typically comprises a plastic flexible tube for placement in the mouth of a patient. The saliva ejector tube is connected to a valve which in turn is connected to a source of vacuum. In this manner, saliva is passed through the ejector tube and the valve to be disposed of in a sanitary manner. Once the procedure is completed, the ejector should be discarded and the valve should be sterilized by autoclaving to be used again. Although it is suggested to autoclave the valve after use, it is known that autoclaving is hardly ever done. Another device that is capable of removing solid materials is a high volume evacuator system. A high volume evacuator system generally consists of a tube that may be inserted into a mouth of a patient with the tube connected to a valve which is connected to a source of vacuum. Again, in this manner, debris may be removed from the mouth of the patient. After the dental procedure, the tube is disposed of and the valve should be sterilized for reuse. However, although it is suggested to sterilize the valve after use, it is known that this suggested procedure is hardly ever followed. As can be appreciated, the saliva ejector and the high volume evacuator are used to remove liquids and debris from a mouth of a patient to prevent a patient from swallowing or aspirating liquids and debris produced during a dental procedure.
The saliva ejector valve and the high volume evacuator valve each has a valve body having a passage and a valve sealing member. The valve sealing member has an opening that may be aligned with the passage to allow saliva and other material to pass when the valve sealing member is in an open position. When the valve sealing member is in a closed position, the source of vacuum is cut off by the valve sealing member blocking the passage through the valve body. In this manner, the saliva ejector valve and the high volume evacuator valve may be opened or closed. However, due to the construction of the valve sealing member, an opening is formed through the valve body that is perpendicular to the passage formed in the valve body. In this manner, the valve sealing member is inserted into the opening from either end of the opening when the valve is assembled.
Although these devices and systems are beneficial, one disadvantage associated with their use is that the valves may become clogged with debris during use causing the valve to malfunction. It will then be required to disassemble the valve to remove the debris. This results in a valve that cannot be used again until it is repaired and cleaned. It is also possible that debris will lodge inside the mechanism of the valve rendering the valve inoperable during a procedure. If this were to occur a new valve would have to replace the failed valve during a procedure. The valves invariably collect debris, body fluids, blood, and solids that adhere and accumulate upon the internal surfaces of the valve. The detritus that adheres to the internal surfaces of the valve can become a breeding ground for microbial contaminants. This buildup also contains microorganisms that remain in the valve system unless the valves are disassembled, the internal accumulated debris removed, and the valve sterilized.
As can be appreciated, if the valve is not cleaned and sterilized after each procedure there is the possibility of cross-contamination from one patient to another patient. In order to control infection and disease, the valve must be removed from service, disassembled, cleaned, sterilized, reassembled, checked, and then returned to service. To complicate matters, the valve may have various O-rings that need to be replaced in order for the valve to function properly. For example, the valve sealing member may include two O-rings that assist in holding the valve sealing member within the opening formed in the valve body. When disassembling the valve sealing member from the valve body, it is possible that the O-rings may become damaged. If this were to occur then the O-rings would have to be replaced. It is also possible that the O-rings may deteriorate over time and air may leak through the opening and the valve sealing member. If this were to occur then it is possible that the valve and the valve sealing member may malfunction during a dental procedure or operation. For example, the valve sealing member may be ejected from the valve body and any saliva, liquid, blood, or debris may spray out of the opening where the valve sealing member should be. Malfunctioning of the valve during an operation should be avoided because the operation will have to be paused or stopped and the operating room will have to be cleaned.
Another disadvantage of the use of a valve is that once a procedure is completed and the valve is removed, there is considerable noise generated by the source of vacuum. Although the source of vacuum may be turned off, the shutoff valve for the source of vacuum may be at a remote location. This results in having to leave the operating area to shut down the source of vacuum. Further, when the source of vacuum is required again, the shutoff valve will require being turned on again. For a system that does not have multiple shutoff valves this could impact other procedures that are pending. Also, if there is a local shutoff valve, this valve may not be in easy reach which would require moving from the patient.
As pointed out above, a further disadvantage associated with the use of these known valves is that there is the possibility of cross-contamination between patients and/or dental care professionals. In order to prevent cross-contamination it becomes necessary to process these valves by cleaning and decontamination. Cleaning requires that all of the debris be removed from the valve as well as any organic and inorganic contamination. Removal of debris and contamination may be achieved either by scrubbing with a surfactant, detergent, and water, or by an automated process using chemical agents. One example of an automated process is the use of an ultrasonic cleaner. The valve also needs to be sterilized after debris and contaminants are removed. Since the valves are constructed of metal they are heat-tolerant and may be sterilized by use of such methods such as steam under pressure (autoclaving), dry heat, or unsaturated chemical vapor. As can be appreciated, protecting against cross-contamination can be an expensive and time consuming proposition. Further, as noted above, the valves contain a number of O-rings that may need to be replaced. In order to accomplish this, an inventory of O-rings needs to be maintained. Also, in order to replace some of the O-rings, a lubricant may have to be used. Again, the lubricant will have to be inventoried so that a supply is readily available for use by service technicians. Having to inventory various supplies that may be required to service such valves is a cumbersome operation that many healthcare facilities may want to avoid.
Another problem associated with the use of high volume evacuator is that there are a number of manufacturers that produce the tip that is inserted into a mouth of a patient. The tips vary in size, shape, and stiffness and there is no standardization of the tip between manufacturers. Also, there is the possibility that a manufacturer may produce tips that do not conform to the manufacturer's specifications. In this case, there may be differences in the same tip manufactured by the same manufacturer. Due to this, a dental valve device requires the use of an O-ring or other elastic member in order to hold or secure a tip in place and to establish a seal between the valve device and the tip. The O-ring is used to hold or secure the tip in place during an operation or dental procedure. As has been previously indicated, over time the O-ring will deteriorate due to use and cleaning and will have to be replaced. The O-ring that holds the tip in place may be a different size than the O-rings that hold the valve sealing member in place. This means that an inventory of different sized O-rings must be available to a technician servicing the dental valve device. There is also the possibility that the O-ring may fail during a dental procedure and the tip will become dislodged from the dental valve device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a valve for a dental instrument that is capable of securing a tip in place so that the vacuum seal between the valve and the tip does not malfunction during a dental operation. It would also be advantageous to have a valve for a dental instrument that is easy to install or insert a tip of any size, shape, or hardness therein. It would further be desirable to have a valve that is disposable and can accept a tip of any size, shape, or hardness.